infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Idisagree
Hi, welcome to InFAMOUS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Reaper mad bomber.jpg page. Re: Yeah I've noticed that you've been helping out a lot lately. I just want to thank you! We're really in need for pictures (maybe even desperately), and you're helping us with that. Anyway, for the First Sons, they basically have the same ranks as the other gangs. However, I'm starting to think that maybe we should change "Ranks", since there is no real ranking system. For the First Sons, the ones I've seen are: Machine Guns, Conduits, Grenade Bombers, and RPGs. I think there's more, but I haven't been able to play anything because of High School. CirChris -Here to help! 20:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Website Wow... I am truly thankful that you've shown me that site. It's going to help me out a lot! Thank you so much. Also, do you have a capture card? I've noticed that you've put up great pictures and I haven't been able to find any of the ones you've put up. CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 16:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome dood, and no, I don't actually have a capture card, my secret is that I screencapped a lot of my pictures from videos, from everywhere really. And also screenshots from sites like IGN.com. --~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 16:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh oh well. That's a good idea, taking screenies of videos. But sadly my comp can't handle the HD videos. Oh well CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 18:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Thx for the feedback. Can you clarify about the wikia thing? I'm not so sure about what you're trying to suggest. And with the background, yeah I'm redoing that. I'm making a smoky background that's much easier on the eyes. I'd take it off, but I'm waiting on finishing the other background before doing so. There's still so much to create... CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 21:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Just a formal introduction. I am War Clown, recently named bureaucrat of this place. I've seen some of your photos around the wiki, obviously you've been here longer than me so I thought I'd drop by :P Great photos by the way. Anyway, that's about all I got, so...yeah. Looking forward to working with you in the near future :P --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 18:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I dunno why you deleted this post, but thank you! It's nice to be appreciated, which is a rare occurrence given that we're wiki editors. I like what you did with the wiki too, seems that you added a lot of new features and is a really active admin, which is great. Looking forward to working with you in the near future as well :3 ~Idisagree, also known as Happy Kitty 14:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I was trying to fix the color thing. Surprised it was green :P Anyways, glad you feel the same :D --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 03:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Teleportation Thanks for the name change of the teleportation page. Much better than my "superhuman speed", as that often implies moving at great speed, but not at very extreme speed. Also, teleporting is not neccesarly appearing at another place instantly, but can also be the ability to travel to a place instantly or near-instantly. Anyway, thanks for changing the name as fast as you did. :) Alareiks 17:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) O.K thanks for the message i will ajust and upscale the image now, thanks for being civil in telling me unlike some people on this wiki :) last message from first-son Infobox Hey there! Nice infobox. :P You asked (on the edit summary) if I mind that you took the code. Well, I don't really mind, though, if it's not too much asking, can you credit me on the infobox? Something like this. Yes, I know it's stupid and pointless, but I'm a stupid and pointless guy. Best to keep things in uniform. That's your daily dose of pointless and stupid nonsense from me. Have a nice day :P --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC)